The 21 Devils
by RJamesL
Summary: 100 Years have left Alagaesia prospering beyond all hopes. When a band of riders throws the land into civil war, Eragon and his apprentice, Mentuck mus t save the world, even if it means death for them. T for violence, deceit, attempted assasination, etc.


**The 21 Devils**

Chapter 1: The History

Eragon strode across the courtyard, walking with the purposeful movements of an experienced rider. Brisingr flashed in his hand and on his right his apprentice, Mentuck, brought his coffee colored blade out of its sheath. Saphira and Qual soared above, bellowing their challenge. The rider and his apprentice were striding to the battle at the outside gates…

Eragon had led his life taught by the remnants of the old riders. Through their tutoring Eragon had been able to overthrow the evil tyrant, Galbatorix and free Alagaesia.

In the aftermath, Nasuarda, leader of the Varden, organized a sound government and Eragon worked as peacekeeper of the land. Three years later, Arya, of the elves, became a rider to the last male dragon, Esgergal. Saphira and Esgergal mated as was their obligation and produced seven dragon eggs. Five of these went to the riders, displaying colors of red, green, gold, diamond, and blue. The red dragon, by the name of Ishbul, later mated with Diamonda, the diamond dragon. They produced six eggs and gave three to the riders. The new generations of dragons, giving generously, helped swell the scant rider's ranks.

100 years had passed since the mating of Saphira and Esgergal. The riders, humans, elves, dwarves, and all the land had flourished as the sunflower on the spring day.

Yet again, civil war had scavenged the land. A group of four young riders disappeared with eleven precious dragon eggs. They trained in the depths of the Hadarac desert until they returned, full of power and might, ready to strike their blows on the innocent. With them came the nomads and urgals of the Hadarac under one banner. In addition, the zunontes, a warring people discovered since the defeat of Galbatorix, arrived at their side. They drew some riders to their cause, but unable to gain an upper hand, threw the country into a bloody civil war.

…Therefore, Eragon thought, now in the midst of Alagaesia, I go to fight those who I taught.

When Eragon had realized that the riders had a strong foothold, he retired his position of leader of the riders to Arya. He then took the position of teacher and trainer. Mentuck was his fifth apprentice.

The four devils appeared to Alagaesia with six apprentices. Ten other riders joined them and another egg hatched later throughout the war, creating 21. They had led armies to victory and defeat throughout Alagaesia, thwarted by the militias and the riders. Now 17 remained. The leader of the devils, Anastikas, had led this army and the remaining devils to destroy the temple of the riders, Coraste. Now the 6 master-apprentice pairs and the other 13 riders, present at the temple prepared to repel their forces…

… Eragon watched as the mother of her race and love of his heart, Saphira, issued a jet of sapphire blue fire. Qual issued his yellow flame, minute in comparison. Saphira swooped down and Eragon leapt up, spinning into his saddle, in perfect harmony. Behind them, Mentuck jumped as Qual swooped low and landed in his saddle. Eragon noticed the slight wince of his apprentice as Mentuck landed in a sitting position. The two riders flew to sounds of ringing swords, whining arrows, and the clash of spears…

Chapter 2: The Battle at the Gates of Coraste

The two riders landed in the van of their forces. Mentuck flew over Qual's back, his coffee blade biting from one urgal to another, to a nomad, and back to an urgal. Eragon flashed like lightning on the edge of Saphira's blazing inferno biting with Brisingr. He shattered armor as if it was made of grass and the soldiers never knew what hit them. One soldier watched as his companion fell to a blurred force and felt the blade of Brisingr in his gut the next. Soldiers several rows back were fried in their armor from Saphira's blaze. Behind Eragon, the riders rallied to their forces.

Next to Eragon, Mentuck used much cruder methods, well beyond that of a normal soldier, to slaughter the enemy. At his side, Qual ripped with tooth, claw, and burned with fire. Blasts of red flames issued from his maw.

Eragon and Mentuck, Saphira and Qual, fought in these manners until the tide moved in their favor. Then they rose to the sky above.

In the distance, three devils made way to engage the senior rider and his apprentice. The slightest twitch of the mind and movement behind him, warned Eragon of the impending attack…

He had already committed himself to the task ahead. If they were to triumph and rule Alagaesia, he must destroy the rider who held everything together. Eragon.

…Mentuck's long black hair blew in the wind as he pointed his coffee blade at his old master, Eragon.

Qual swept towards Saphira, his talons gleaming.

Mentuck saw as Eragon twisted to see the new attack and as the arrow, point of riders flew from the opposite direction. And then…

Qual collided into a gigantic force. Mentuck's world went black for a moment and then he came back to the tearing of flesh and the yelp of a dragon. Something was wrong. It was not Saphira's tone. It was male. Qual backed out from the mangled flesh of the once alive, Dumastic, the dragon of the 13th devil. A calm descended for a moment. Then an even larger force bashed into Qual. Dragon and rider went spinning through air, closely followed by the blue form of Saphira. As Mentuck spun through the air, the voice of his master stung in his mind, "_Much you have learned, much you will learn, and then mostly secrets will be kept hidden."_ The presence left, and the 22nd devil fell to the ground, unconscious.

He had not expected this from Mentuck. Mentuck had always been his star and companion, handsome, strong, mentally and physically, and above all, thoughtful. Yet, of all his apprentices, Mentuck would have been the traitor. At times, the young apprentice could almost be cruel and a shadow would creep over his eyes. His moods could be unpredictable and depression had once set in for several days. He had little respect for plant and insect life, he always considered himself above such life forms. Now, Mentuck fought on the other side of the war.

Eragon turned to see the remaining two riders attack Saphira. She dove and spiraled, putting herself on top. Diving down, she grabbed the throat of one dragon and slung her tail into the others head. Releasing them, she watched as the two dragons floated to a clearing. Eragon drew Brisingr and flipped over her back. Using pine trees, he swung to the clearing, facing the riders. On their helmets were painted _11_ and _8_.

_8_ pulled a black blade from his sheath, while _11_ brought a sand colored blade to the ready. Brisingr's blue blade shone in the fading light. Pinks, purples, and oranges streaked the sky. Saphira hovered nearby. In the distance, swords and shields clashed.

The two devils jumped with the speed of elves to Eragon. Brisingr whirled in the night, cackling with fire, striking here and there, in fluid movements, never relenting, never striking. The two devils worked furiously and never even scratched the eldest rider. Brisingr's fire was fed by the frustration of the rider's. As Eragon twirled through their swords, never ceasing to amaze, Saphira spoke from above, "_Come now, and cease rejoicing in this little duel of toothpicks. A battle still wages and there are still riders to be fought_." Eragon sent a confirmation and in one fluid moment leapt to the sky, flipped, and brought Brisingr in a wicked curve. The heads of _8_ and _11_ rolled, their swords dropped to the floor, and the dragons vaporized to golden dust.

Eragon climbed the tallest pine and Saphira swooped to catch his graceful leap. As the pair flew to the battle, Eragon gazed into the sunset, memories of his past. There had been times when he had fallen, the gore and blood of battle surrounding him, and a friend and companion had come to his aid. In the fall of Murtagh, after the death of Galbatorix, Eragon had still been defeated by his elder brother and was awaiting the final blow. Saphira was suspended by his magic and of no help. Unbeknownst, to all, Roran his cousin had crept up behind and stabbed him with Eragon's hunting knife. Roran now led a quiet life as father of three children, husband to a beautiful wife, and owner of a gorgeous farm in Palancar valley.

Eragon had long been prepared to die for his values, companions, and Alagaesia. He had worked the majority of his life to combat the terrors of the land and halt the killing of innocents. Below him, his pupils, companions, and friends were fighting for their lives and losing their lives…

Eragon was brought back to reality with Saphira's roar. He glanced and saw the remaining riders huddled together, fighting against a wave of the enemy. A dozen devils flew above, pinning the riders to the ground. An orange rider tried to fly above the confusion only to be enveloped by the swarm of devils. Shrieks filled the air and the orange dragon fell to the earth, crushing many of the enemy.

Emotions swelled in Eragon's chest and he released the war cry of his youth. Saphira released a jet of flames, several meters long, hotter than the forges of the dwarves. With power from their rage and protection for their pupils, the two energy forms rocketed to the clump.

The rage in Eragon's heart was unknown to him or Saphira._ I must master myself_ was his only thought, but the fire still flowed through his veins. His form radiated a power of amazing consequence. A devil dove for this new rider, only to be thrown back by a surge of thin air. The devils let out cold, high-pitched shrieks, only to fall back from this new force. Alagaesia had never witnessed this force. As the pair landed, the urgals and nomads surrounding the riders fell dead from the power. When the strongest of the urgal rams fell, the bravest of the nomads thrust their swords at the riders, and struck nothing, only to fall over dead, the army flew into disorder. Eragon's rage was without limits. He raised Brisingr and blue flames smote those nearest him. Instead of dieing, the energy multiplied. Growing. Eragon leapt forward and turned to face the remaining devils.

They stood in a long line, their heads held high, the swords pointed, and their dragons circling above. Evil was abundant within their ranks and they coldly looked at their teacher who had come to end their existence. Anastikas, their leader, stepped forward and yelled, with a sneer, across the dead "Eragon, teacher of the riders, do not fight your pupils, we who have explored farther than any rider, bow down to us, and swear us fealty."

Eragon, his blood boiling hotter than magma, staring strait at Anastikas felt a gut wrenching pain as the energy exceeded any capability of Saphira or himself. Saphira let loose fire hotter than the sun, covering the sky. Anger, rage, and blends of all emotions, their true names flew from his lips, feeding the energy. It was no longer his energy; it was only channeled through him. Golden flames, liquid, solid, gas, hot and cold, all burst from Anastikas. A brilliant orange light filled the sky, as it consumed his flesh. The energy flowed to the rest of the devils. One by one, the devils exploded into orange light. As the last devil was consumed by the swell of energy. The energy flowed across Alagaesia and all the other lands, harming none of pure intent. Lastly, with speed faster than light, the energy flowed back to Eragon and exceeding his strength tore apart his being, from the heart up. Instead of the cries of the devils, Eragon was surrounded with a silver light, rising up to the black night. Saphira flew to the whirlwind of silver, entered, and joined her rider completely. For a moment, the light dimmed and then exploded. The night became day in an instant and turned back to night through a sunset of pink, orange, and purple.

Chapter 3: Mentuck

Mentuck rose from unconscious, alone. Truly alone. For the first time in years, Qual did not speak in his mind. When Mentuck felt for his conscious, he reached nothingness. Somehow, in the midst of the battle, Qual had departed to the void. Mentuck knelt on his knees and let loose an unearthly yell of sorrow, pain, and fear. His eyes turned from blue to red to black and back to blue. His legs lost their strength and buckled under his weight. For the night, he huddled in a ball, alone, and hoping for acceptance to the void.

In the morning, he arose calm. He scooped a handful of earth in his palm, and studied the insects and plants of the earth. He walked, picked some blackberries, and began to study life in all forms. His master's words still rang in his ears, "_Much you have learned, much you will learn, and then mostly secrets will be kept hidden."_

Mentuck had lost his soul partner and looked at the world as desolate, cold, and unforgiving. He studied. He lost himself in knowledge, physical labor, and his own crystal-clear thoughts.

For two weeks, Mentuck traveled the land, learning and living. He watched as the mother deer taught the young to walk and as the cougar then preyed on the foal. He learned the art of the bow and built a bow of yew. He hunted for nourishment and killed with sorrow in his mind. Finally, one day, as he rested on a stump covered in moss, acceptance came to him, and he was offered the void.

He saw Qual, the devils, and his master, Eragon. Qual shielded his mind but Eragon spoke, _"You contain my lessons, and my values. Carry them to the survivors. You have been fulfilled. Leave the world a better place, not worse. Then, when you next return, you will be able to communicate with Qual." _A hint of smoke left Qual's nostrils.

With that Mentuck pulled back to the moss covered stump. He rested his head against his knees and let out a long sigh. After several minutes, he headed back to Coraste. In truth, he had no notion of his direction but the pull of his mind. Three weeks later, he returned to the temple. He had neither eaten of slept in that time and collapsed at its feet.

Chapter 4: Monica

Monica sheathed he iridescent purple blade. At her side stood Opeli, her purple dragon. Fatigue entered her every bone as her old masters exploded into silver light. She shielded her eyes and leaned on her great dragon. Opeli curled around Monica and together they watched the sun again set over the sky…

Opeli had selected her at the age of 10, when she walked to the dragon's eggs. Eragon had immediately started their training and they had both learned the arts of peacekeeping. Through the years, they had grown in mind and body. At the age of 26, they graduated as one being and started to serve the people of Alagaesia.

…A feeling yet unknown to her washed over her. It was pure, simple, and similar to the silver light, full of kindness, like the touch of velvet or the warmth of Opeli's fire. It made Monica's soul devoid of worry and full of contentment. Together, Monica and Opeli fell asleep with this feeling and took comfort in each other and their surroundings.

The sun was bright in the sky when Monica awoke. As she stepped from Opeli, she gazed at the undisturbed land before her. Behind her, the temple and its inhabitants dwelled unscathed. Before her, the land stood devoid of bodies. It was another miracle of the silver explosion. She went walking along a trail, dwelling on the events of the previous day.

She missed Eragon. Her father had died when she was three and Eragon had taken his place. He had been kind, caring, loving, attached and protective, wise, and relentless. She had never been closer to anybody except Opeli.

She helped restore order through Alagaesia the next several weeks. When Monica returned she slept out, rejoicing in the stars, the tree, and the wilderness. She awoke to the call of the jay and the rasp of the wren. As she left the shelter of Opeli's wing, she noticed a man with jet-black hair, sleeping on the steps of the temple.

She reached to his mind and attempted to communicate. An iron probe jabbed at her mind. Wincing, Monica through up barriers, and yelled, _"Who are you?" …… . The man replied, "I am Mentuck of the rider's, apprentice to Eragon and Saphira." … "Where is your dragon?" " My dragon was killed in the fighting of the temple and I was left stranded. I spent time to study my surroundings. I was offered the void, but Eragon spoke to me and asked me to return with his training." … " Come with me, I will be there shortly."_

Monica strode to the man, Opeli close behind. He rose and looked her in the eye. She gazed at him and saw in his eyes, suffering, sorrow, and fear. _"We will go to Arya, leader of the riders. Agreed?"" Agreed." _Together they strode up the steps of the temple and into the temple.

Chapter 5: Generations

Mentuck and Monica strode into Arya's quarters, flanked by Opeli. Arya gazed at Mentuck recognition flaring in her eyes. _"Where is Qual?"_ Arya asked, her voice emitting the singsong melody of the elves_. "The void."_ Mentuck's reply was harsh in comparison. _"Understand,"_ Mentuck continued, _"I do not come to ask for another dragon to replace the one so dear to my heart. I may be mad but I intent no harm to any living being."_ Mentuck then related the story to Arya. He told of his training, his disrespect for nature, his involvement with the devils, his attempted assassination, his loss, his observations, his journey, and of his encounter with the void.

Arya gazed into nothingness. Mentuck noticed the glazed look in her eyes and fell silent. Monica looked at the pair with interest, he head cocked at a slight angle. Opeli curled up and watched the proceedings.

After what seemed an eternity, Arya looked down at Mentuck and said, "You have lost your rider but you are still a rider. You have Eragon's lessons, and Monica was nurtured by his teachings. I will allow you to teach, must Monica must aid you and teach with you at all times. Recently, an egg hatched and the pupil is in need of a teacher. This is your apprentice.

Monica and Mentuck strode away, Opeli flying above them. They went to the apprentices' quarters and saw a young boy ten years old. He had the same look as Mentuck, the jet-black hair, the piercing blue eyes, and the hard, cold eyes. At his side, rested a two-foot, coffee colored dragon.

**The End **


End file.
